


Snuffles Big Adventure

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snuffles gets around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuffles Big Adventure

## Snuffles Big Adventure

by James Rellan

Not mine, no money made

debraC planted the idea in my head of Carolyn as a bad guy. This is what happened. I found out more about the dark side of Snuffles than I knew existed.

* * *

Snuffles happy to be clicking on computer. Click, click, click. Watching pages change was lots of funs. 

The bear never heard the bad guy creeping up on him. 

A pillow case engulfed Snuffles and he was hauled off in an undignified manner. 

Hey! Lets me go! Grrrrr. When my Jim finds you, yous gonna get it. 

* * *

Blair continued his lecture about some tribe in South Africa. He knew Jim wasn't listening but sometimes he just had to let the knowledge flow. 

"So anyway, when the Shaman of the tribe would..." 

"Shh." Jim froze and used his hearing to scan the loft. Hearing nothing out of the ordinary, he nevertheless proceeded with caution. 

A swift Sentinel check later and Jim relaxed enough to let Blair come in. 

"What is it, Jim?" 

"Perfume, Chief. And it's familiar but I can't place it right now." 

Blair went into his former room and saw his computer was on. Snuffles must've been surfing. He shook his head at the forgetful bear. When he reached to shut it down, he saw the note. 

"Jim." 

The Sentinel carefully picked up the note and quickly scanned it. 

*You prick, I've got your sweet, precious bear. Lose the hippy or I return Snuffles stuffing side out* 

The note wasn't signed but the content told Jim who it was. "Carolyn." 

Blair read the note for himself. "Carolyn stole Snuffles? Has she flipped?" 

* * *

Snuffles was glad him not needs to eat. Otherwise he'd be one hungry bear. 

Him was scaredy at first but nothing be happening other than taking a car ride and being bounced on a table. Snuffles squirmed around and noticed his bearnap pillowcase not tied to tight. He wiggled some more. Slowly him pushes his muzzle out into fresh air. If Snuffles was a screamer, him would have waked up dead peoples. 

Carolyn! BadguyCarolyn! 

Snuffles not feeling too good about him chances. 

* * *

Jim tried calling Carolyn but no one answered. He couldn't believe Carolyn would do something so crazy. Blair was right. She had flipped if she thought Jim would drop Blair in order to save Snuffles. He and Blair would find Snuffles together. 

* * *

Snuffles rocked until he started to roll over the edge of the table. Oooooooh. _Thump!_ Him scoots across the floor looking for a place to hide. 

Him hears high heels clicking on the floor. He sneaks behind a house plant. 

* * *

Jim and Blair rode up the elevator to Carolyn's apartment. 

"You don't think she's hurt Snuffles do you?" 

Jim's jaw clenched. 

* * *

"What the hell?" Carolyn sputtered as soon as she saw the empty bag. 

Snuffles trembled. Oh, BadguyCarolyn not happy now. 

"Where is that damn bear?" 

Snuffles not know what to do. Him not be able to hides forever. Where's my Jim and my Blair? 

Carolyn stopped. "How did you get over here?" 

Snuffles braced himselfs. Him gonna have to break a rule or two. 

Carolyn reached down for the stuffed bear which suddenly moved. Very substantial teeth bit down into the ball of her thumb. 

* * *

Jim heard the scream as soon as the elevator doors pinged open. He tore down the hall with Blair right behind him. They reached Carolyn's door and Jim banged on it. 

"Carolyn!" 

The door opened and a shrieking mad woman slammed into him. 

"The bear! The bear! Ohgodohgodohgod." 

Blair went inside the apartment and picked up Snuffles from the floor. He saw some dark red liquid on the pristine muzzle. What did she do to Snuffles? 

Carolyn shrieked again when Blair brought Snuffles over. "Get that demon away from me." She fought Jim's hold and broke free. 

The last they saw of her was when she threw open the door and screamed all the way down the emergency stairs. 

* * *

"Jim?" 

"Yes, Blair?" 

"What do you suppose happened?" 

"I don't know, Chief. Maybe she just snapped." 

"I'm glad you could clean up Snuffles." 

"Me too, Chief. Now get some sleep." Jim leaned over and kissed Blair. They snuggled into each other with Snuffles tucked safely between them. 

Snuffles listened to them fall asleep. Him not likes violence. It be too icky and hurty. But sometimes a bear's gotta do what a bear's gotta do. 

* * *

End Snuffles Big Adventure by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
